Item Loader
Item Loaders are machines included with the RailCraft mod, designed to automate the loading (or unloading) of Chest Carts. An Item Loader will fill any storage cart beneath it with the items from an adjacent block with an inventory (Chest, Furnaces, Item Unloaders, etc...). Buildcraft Pipes can also supply items directly to the Loader's own internal inventory slot. When the cart is full, the Loader will send out a Redstone signal. The recommended setup is a Boarding Rail placed beneath the Loader. This rail will be automatically powered by the Loader. Right-clicking on the Loader will open the Loading GUI; see below for more information. Item Unloaders Item Unloaders are functionally identical to Item Loaders, save for the fact that they remove items from carts, rather than storing them. Unloaders must be placed directly below the track where the cart is to be unloaded, and will emit a Redstone signal once the cart is empty. The appropriate set-up is to place the unloader on the ground, and place a holding track directly over top of its unloading face. Advanced Loaders Advanced Loaders and Unloaders are functionally identical to their standard counterparts, but are not required to be above or below a track, respectively. Advanced Loaders/Unloaders can be placed adjacent to a track, and still function as normal. The advanced unloaders/loaders remove items from chests at the following locations. #Bottom #Top #North #South #West #East This means that if an Advanced Item Loader has a chest on the bottom, and to the south, It will empty the bottom chest and then empty the south chest. The Loader will not alternate between the two. Crafting exploit An Item Loader can pull 20 items/s out of any inventory and put it into a Chest Cart. An Item Loader on top of an Automatic Crafting Table MkII will also craft 20 items/s, as the output slot of an Automatic Crafting Table MkII is just considered an inventory slot, and the Automatic Crafting Table MkII immediately refills its output slot once you it's emptied. This crafting speed of 20 items/s is 8 times faster than the filter's/transposer's maximum speed of 2.5 stacks/s (which is caused by their 0.4 second cooldown), but only if the crafting recipe only outputs a single item, like with the Electronic Circuits recipe. This is due to the fact that 2.5 stacks/s only outputs 2.5 items/s when your stacks only consist of single items. Logically, the Filters/Transposers will actually output more items/s than this Advanced Loader crafting exploit will, as long as the output of the recipe returns more than 8 items, because 20 items/s is equal to 8 * 2.5 items/s. There is however another technique, which can potentially be 64 times faster. When a Wooden Transport Pipe is powered by an Energy Link, it can pull 20 items/s out of a chest, and it can pull 20 stacks/s out of the top of an Automatic Crafting Table MkII. As an example, you could abuse this to craft 180 Iron Ingots from 20 Iron Blocks per second, because each Iron Block can be crafted into 9 Iron Ingots, and 9 Iron Ingots * 20 stacks/s = 180 Iron Ingots/s. With Item Loaders, you could only craft up to 20 Iron Ingots/s. The catch with Wooden Transport Pipes however is that you need to supply them with BC power/an Energy Link hooked up to an EU generator, so if you're crafting a recipe that only gives you a single item per craft, you might as well use an Item Loader. Recipe Usage Advanced Item Loader GUI *'Orange - Internal Inventory' **Loader - This slot will not be filled by adjacent chests, but it will load any items deposited in this slot into the cart. Items from adjacent inventories are moved directly into the cart. **Unloader - Items unloaded are placed here first before being moved to an adjacent inventory. *'Green - Filters' **Only items that match the items placed into these slots will be moved. *'White - Display' **Displays the current mode and setting information. *'Purple - Mode Select' **Percent Mode - Moves items based on percentages of the total available. ***Loader Only Note - This mode is not compatible with complex inventories such as the Rolling Machine or Buildcraft Automatic Crafting Table. If such an inventory is the only inventory detected the loader will switch to Number mode automatically. Does not apply to Unloaders. **Number Mode - Moves fixed quantities of items. *'Yellow - Magnitude Select' **Ease of use feature that allows you adjust how much is added/subtracted when hitting the +/- buttons. *'Red - Adjustment Buttons' **Adjusts the number/percentage of items to be moved. *'Blue - Complete Button' **Loader ***Percent Mode ****On - The cart will stay until at least one item is moved into the cart or the cart is full. ****Off - The cart will leave if there are no items to load, even if no items have been loaded. ***Number Mode ****On - The cart will stay until the specified quantity is moved into the cart, or the cart is full. ****Off - The cart leave as soon as there are no more items to move or the cart is full. **Unloader ***Percent Mode ****On - The cart will stay until at least one item is moved out of the cart. ****Off - The cart will leave when no items can be moved, even if no items have been unloaded. ***Number Mode ****On - The cart will stay until the specified quantity is moved out of the cart or the cart is empty, even if there is not enough room in adjacent inventories for the items. ****Off - The cart leave as soon as no more items can be moved or the cart is empty. Bugs Both the Item Loader and Advanced Item Loader can be used to duplicate items. [ 1 ] Videos Category:RailCraft